Harley and his Pokemon
by PokeDemon666
Summary: Harley has awsome pokemon on his team and is friends with many other wild pokemon through out all the regions. These are his journies with them although they all ways seem to be journies to the bed...  or sleeping bag.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shrouded in Dark Fur**_

Harley smiled looking around the forest. The Zoroark stood beside him sniffing at the misty air. The two were doing some special training this night. It was only Harley and his Zoroark, his Pokeballs back with his friends who were back in town. He knew they had picked the proper night although most would say they picked the wrong night to find Pokémon out in the open. This training was to improve her senses of feel, smell, and hear. She had lost to a Sandslash that knew dig. It wasn't a battle they needed to loose because it was a gym battle.

"Okay girl, concentrate on feeling even the slightest tap on the ground" Harley smiled looking into her eyes, "Just close your eyes and feel for the slightest vibration"

Her eyes snapped open as she growled. She pulled Harley back behind her and stepped forward as the Pokémon came through the bushes. It was yet another Mightyena. It looked hard at Harley before giving attention where it should be… the Pokémon that was now protecting her trainer from harm. The Mightyena came fast with a Take Down. Harley knew it was a reckless move that shouldn't be used as the first move in a battle. He was now in the mood to fight as he cheered on his friend.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball" Harley gave the command and the Zoroark obeyed like she promised him she would when they first met. The ball of black energy was soon slamming into their enemy's body. But the Mightyena was still on his feet when he turned and charged again as if the attack hadn't happened, "Dodge again"

_Why would this damn Mightyena be out this time of night? Even they have a bed time among the pack. He can't be a member of the pack we met earlier because all of them were so nice to me and didn't do anything to me or Harley. Hmmmmm… maybe it's a rogue Mightyena._

"Dodge one more time and use Night Daze" Harley said with a smile on his face. He jumped as the Mightyena ran away knowing it couldn't fight without its sight. Harley had always liked watching the black shock wave, especially when it was barely visible in the dead of night. Harley hugged her from behind with a whisper of good job in her ear. She wasn't saying anything as they were embraced this way. When she felt the contact a shock wave of heat went through her body. She knew he didn't like when his Pokémon are in danger some way or another. Harley was just showing that she did a good job and that he was glad that she was okay. She felt it was time to tell him of her feelings for him.

Harley could feel that she was warm and soft… heat pulsing through her body. Although it was below freezing in the dark, mist filled forest she was as warm as could be. He felt at home in her fur as well because he was wearing his usual clothes. A black cap lined with Pokeballs covering some of his long red hair, a black long sleeve shirt with a red button up over it that had a yellow flame on the back, baggy black pants that matched the rest of his clothes, and black service boots that looked like they belonged with the rest of his clothes. Her mane was soft and warm, wrapping around him like a coat.

"Damn it" Harley said looking at his watch, "That damn Mightyena ruined the rest of our training time. I guess this is as good a place as any to set up camp for the night"

Harley pulled the small pack from his back. He pulled something from it and pulled a string and smiled as the tent just popped up in front of him. A self erecting tent came in handy quite often in his line of work. He went inside and unrolled the sleeping bags he had brought with them and through down a thin travel pillow. Hen he came out He smiled seeing her hard at work placing rocks she had found, in a circle for a fire pit. Harley was soon collecting wood that was just lying around. The mist had made the wood damp and most likely unburnable. He prayed he could get a fire going, if not he was screwed and they were stuck with a cold berry filled dinner. She finished placing the rocks and sat back to let Harley work his magic. He had the wood placed and the kindling ready as he put his Charmander lighter to the twigs.

No matter how long he held the small flame to the wood the mist, keeping the layer of water on the wood, wouldn't let it catch fire. He fell back and shivered as the cold breeze blew through the trees. He looked at her with an apologetic frown.

"Sorry but it looks like we have to deal with berries tonight" He smiled getting to his feet.

He held the flap open for her and followed her in. Once he gave her enough berries to fill her stomach he sat down to his own berries, not eating many because he wasn't all that hungry. Her mind wondered to other places, wondering the possibilities of telling him of her dark desires. She didn't eat much wanting to lay down beside him and tell him as they were together in the warmth of the sleeping bags.

"Not really all that hungry either, huh?" Harley smiled kicking off his shoes before removing his hat and both shirts. He slid between the sleeping bags and laid his head on the pillows after holding the bags open for her, "I guess we could get some rest"

_Damn! Why does he make me feel this way? It's insane… he makes me feel like I'm in heat but I'm not. I just want to fuck him hard. Should I tell him that this is how I feel about him? No it could ruin the friendship we have. Then again it could improve the way we feel about each other and… he is very attractive though._

She sat up and removed the small orb in her mane before sliding closer to him. She felt the small trickle fall across her left leg. He smiled as her claws gently moved across his back before she hugged him close to her. He turned looking into her blue eyes as she gazed into his yellow eyes. He hugged her tight feeling her warmth spread through his body. She held him with one arm as one claw stroked through his red hair. He wasn't as built as others she had seen but he had the excellent muscle toned body of a swimmer. She liked the affection he gave her and all his other Pokémon.

"You're holding me like my mom used to" Harley chuckled, "And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I've ever been and I don't want to go home right now. All I can taste is your sweetness and all I can breathe is your life. 'N sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight. 'N I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. 'N you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your life. When everything feels like the movies. Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive. 'N I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…. And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. Yeah I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am; I just want you to know who I am… I just want you to know who I am."

_He even knows how to sing. I can remember when he played for that band we met in the Hoenn Region. The lead singer/ guitarist felt bad and had lost his voice. He went out there with what he knew and played the whole concert. He was happy to have so many fans cheering for more when he left the stage. I was proud as the rest when this happened because they were magnificent. I, Destiny, and Winery cheered him from the front row. The others didn't want to come because of the big crowd they didn't want to be caught up and trapped in._

"I can't believe hw warm you are all over" Harley smiled stroking my fur.

"It's my fur" Thanks to the bond had with me and the others he had no problem understanding us. That was a lie and he knew it was, "For the most part"

Her eyes widened as she felt the finger running along her spine and stopping just at the base of her tail. Harley pulled away and looked into her eyes, "You don't have to lie… I can smell what's going on down there" He smiled.

He knew Gardevoir's and Lopunny's scents already but he didn't quite have a word for hers. He really loved how sweet it was though… almost the perfect balance of sweet and bitter just in the smell. He didn't put much more thought into it as he pressed his lips against hers. He loved the feel of her fur on his skin, and her fur was so soft and comforting. The kiss was a little sloppy since she had a foxy snout but it was neat enough to make her drive jump a little. His hand gently the curves of her ass now as he added his tongue to the kiss. She let him explore her mouth a bit before she lassoed his tongue and started to suck on it. One claw traced his hard abs as she took her turn slidding her tongue in his mouth to explore a little.

_He's so good at this. It's like he was put on this planet for one reason only. He's slow and gentle and he hasn't even done anything for himself. Why are you so good at this Harley?_

She pulled away taking a deep well needed breath of fresh air, "Harley… I have to tell you something. I've wanted to do this with you since I evolved" She panted as he continued caressing her, "Please, I need you right now?"

"As you wish mistress" He smiled as his hand wrapped around the base of her tail and squeezed lightly. This caused her mouth to fall open at the pleasure that coursed through her body from a simple addition of pressure, "Oh I think I found a sensitive spot"

Harley put his head to her chest and started probing her black fur with his tongue. He looked for her nipples and smiled inwardly. He started licking the little nubs, matting the fur, exposing the small dot. She panted as he gently bit on them before he started suckling like a baby until they were hard between his lips. Satisfied with his work he kissed his way down her body, disappearing under the sleeping bag they were to use as a blanket. She jumped when she felt his hand cupping her and putting little pressure on her wet cunnie. It was strange to her… letting a human do this. She remembered back when she had walked in on her mother who was mating with another Zoroark. It looked like she was in pain. Her mother told her it was the on;ly way to make other Zorua but it was painful because the male Zoroark were rough and often only cared about their own pleasure… but Harley, he was being so gentle and pleasuring her first. His hand moved releasing the pressure as his finger slid her folds where wet flesh and her juices greeted him. He stroked her clit a few times making more of her juices flow out of her honey pot. He could hear her small groans and with every stroke of his finger she growled. Her mouth hung open and her tongue hung out the corner of her mouth as she occasionally licked her lips every now and then. He stopped suddenly making her groan in pleading. H spread her legs so he could lower his head. He slowly licked, tasting her juices for the first time. She tasted as black licorice and made his bottom lip quiver with want for more. He lapped at her loving every time she groaned, howled or growled in lust. She was finding it hard not to reach down and grab him with her claws but she didn't want to hurt him. He was making her feel so good that she was even resisting the want to buck her hips at his treatment.

"You now you don't have to hold that urge in" He said switching back to just his hands as he appeared above her once again. He kissed her softly… she could taste herself on his lips and tongue, "It's okay if you buck your hips cause that's eventually going to happen on it's own"

She couldn't say much as e started nibbling her neck replacing her words with giggles and moans. He came back up and kissed her, lassoing her tongue this go around, stroking her tongue with his in a serpent like rhythm. He smiled as she pulled away.

She took a deep breath to speak as he pulled away, "Harley… I…"

She was silenced once more by the soft lips as his hand went back to tracing the curves of her ass. Their eyes remained open, telling each other what they didn't need words to say. When his yellow eyes turned a beautiful golden orange she always thought he was able to see right into her heart and soul. His smile was wide, he grabbed her tail again. The slight pressure was somehow erotic to her… making her mouth fall open in a sharp intake of air. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek as he started kissing another trail down her body disappearing from her view once more. She felt his teeth lightly nip at the furry flesh above her cunnie. His hand slid along her inner thigh ever so slowly.

"Stop teasing me" She said with a quiet gasp as her body reacted to the anticipation sending electricity through her, her juices leaking quickly from her hole, getting faster as he got closer to her mound but pulled away leaving her with want. She grabbed at his head with her claws, "It's driving me crazy"

"The mistress is demanding… does the mistress no longer like being gentle?" Harley said with a chuckle, "Do you want me to just trash this beautiful cunt of yours, Trixy?"

Her reply caught in her throat as he shoved two fingers roughly into her. His knuckles stopped him from probing any deeper into her body. He pulled them back and shoved them in faster. Her moans were loud as he treated her just a rough in a loving way. He started licking his fingers as well as around them, circling her clit with his tongue.

"Arceus!" Trixy yelled loudly letting her hips buck at him, "Take me… make me yours Harley!"

Harley couldn't help but smile when her clawed hands balled into fists, clutching his hair and pushing his face harder into her cunnie. He pulled his well lubricated fingers out of her and gently pushed his middle finger into her tail hole. She howled at this new incredible sensation. Soon she was climaxing and his mouth quickly capped her hole and drank like his life depended on it. He drank from her like she was the only source of water in a godforsaken desert. It was a fine wine to him. Her flow reduced to a small trickle soaking into the sleeping bag. He gently laid half on top of her as she recovered from her powerful orgasm. He rubbed on her body softly to calm her down. He looked into her eyes as she slowly opened them.

"Feel better Trixy?" He asked laying his head on her chest.

"We're not done yet" She growled, grabbing his shoulders and rolling, "It's my turn to mark you as mine"

She slowly slid down his body to remove his pants and boxers. He watched as she struggled a bit before the buttons came undone. Harley didn't like zippers because they sometimes came undone on their own so he always wore straight button flies. She finally had him completely naked and lay on top of him.

"Can't go slow can you?" Harley smiled as she started licking at his neck.

He rolled until he was on top again. He looked into her sapphire blue eyes as he slid between her legs. He enjoyed her expression of surprise and pleasure as he slowly pushed a single inch into her aching cunnie. He soon came to a stop 5 inches in feeling the barrier block his path.

"Ready?" He asked hugging her tightly to him. He shoved through it pushing the rest of his decent 8 inches into her. He felt her claws dig him, drawing blood. He looked over his shoulder as the wind picked up and blue the tent flap open… He decided to close it later.

He looked at her as she started wriggling under him with a mixture of pain and pleasure now, he guessed less pain and more pleasure.. He pulled away from her and thrust back in making a splashing sound as his skin came in contact with her wet fur. She looked into his eyes as he continued with his all natural gentleness. His gentle caress as he thrust into her.

"Faster… Harley" Trixy said in her tongue between gasps and growls. She pushed her hips at him, her moans increasing as did his speed. He was pounding into her hot box with increasing speed. Her claws dug into him once again causing more bloodshed, "Oh Harley" She moaned loudly as a mini orgasm shot through her body. Without realizing it she bit him where his neck connected with his left shoulder. She could taste the blood in her mouth as her sex high came down… it hurt her emotionally to realize she had just did to him, "Harley, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay Trixy" He saids as she started licking the blood from his skin, "Haha… That tickles"

"I'm sorry Harley" She rolled him onto his back back using some of the energy she had left. She licked down his body, "Let me make it up to you"

"Really it's okay Trixy" He shivered followed by a groan from deep in his throat as she started cleaning him of her juices. Licking hard and fast yet gentle and lovingly, "N-never mind"

"Do you like when I do this?" She asked before taking a slow lick up his shaft. She pulled away rubbing the tip against her furry cheek causing sensations to flow through his body, "Does this make you want to forgive me?"

"Just keep… licking" He said between pleasured groans and grunts. She was good for a recently de-flowered virgin.

He loved the feel of her rough fox tongue on him. He loved how gentle yet forceful she was. This was the best blowjhob he had ever received. Her lips circled around him and she slowly took his shaft into his mouth. He watched as she winked at him before she started to bob her head up and down on him. He gasped at each down motion. Harley thought there were no more surprises until she let her tongue wrtap around him… stroking him as if it was a hand. He was struggling to keep himself in check, but it was hard not to go into a sexual frenzy with the pleasure she was giving him. He quickly started thinking of a way to regain control of his body.

"Trixy… stop" He said, almost breathless and sad because he was making her stop such an awesome job, "I thought of something you might like to try"

Her sad expression left at the sound of this news. He directed her to her hands and knees presenting herself in the traditional mating posture. He brushed her tail away seeing the hidden, clean, pink pucker of her talehole. She jumped with the sudden feel of his wet tongue probing her other hole. Soon he was giving her a proper rim job, kissing her rosebud, making her shiver at the odd but enjoyable sensation. He only pulled away when he felt that she was well lubricated and enjoyed the short few seconds she wiggled her hips invitingly for him. He got into position and pressed the head of his raging, rock hard phallus against her asshole until he slid the head in. She could feel a slight pain but it was adding to her pleasure as her moans filled Harley's ears. He finally got hi whole length imbedded in her ass and gently started shifting in and out as his hand reached around her hip. She gasped as his fingers suddenly penetrated her cunnie, making her wetter, increasing her pleasure. His free hand held tight to the base of her tail as he pounded into her ass while fingering her and toying with her clit. She could feel her biggest orgasm yet building as he fingered and fucked her. She wasn't the only one feeling close to the end. Harley could feel the flood gates up stream open as he prepared to spray his seed all over the inner walls of her ass.

"Harley… I'm almost there" Trixy growled out her words as Harley began rubbing her clit. Faster and fast until she started shaking violently, "I'M CUMMING!"

Harley's thrusting increased as his want took over. She could feel him throbbing, even in her sexual bliss and it drug out her orgasm.

"Aahh" With a shout that sounded like he had been stabbed, he thrust himself forward, hilting in her bottom. Long, thick ropes of his human seed pouring from his body into hers.

Completely spent they fell to their sides with Harley still buried in her. He pulled the sleeping bag back over them and got comfortable as he was also wrapped in her soft, red mane.

Morning the next day…

Harley and Trixy walked into the hotel room and were greeted by Alex and Jacob. Jacob held out his P belt with a smile. Alex though, on closer inspection, saw the bad bite mark on him.

"What happened out there?" Alex asked.

"We ran into some vary angry Mightyena" Harley replied winking at Trixy with a sly smile on his face. He took off with Trixy once again, this time straight to a restaurant for meat. Their favorite in fact… cheeseburgers.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just another fic I wrote. I hope you have fun reading it. The usual disclaimer words and everything. Enjoy.

Playboy Bunny

Harley looked around in the dark cave and frowned knowing it would still be cold but not as bad as being out in the Snow. He was somewhat happy he had found some form of shelter but he was still worried about his friends and Destiny, where ever they were. He looked around once more before running back outside to pick up a fainted Lopunny. He would have just put her in her Pokeball but his belt was with Reilly and Jacob while Alex and Destiny were trapped in a Team Aqua base. He had been blown away by a massive Shadow Ball and the big eared rabbit with him. They were searching the mountain range for the others but it was useless. They needed a miracle to find each other. Harley leaned her against the cave wall and removed his under-shirt and red button-up to make a small bed for her. Once done he went outside to gather wood for a fire. When he entered the cave again and saw that she was awake. She struggled to sit up but only grunted in pain.

"Take it easy" Harley said dropping the wood and kneeling beside her, "You were hurt pretty bad"

"How bad?" She knew he could understand her as he started digging out a fire pit.

"Not threatening but you shouldn't try to move for a while" Harley said pulling the matches from his pocket.

He tossed pieces of bark, some dry leaves, and some dry grass into the pit and it came to life with the flames. The Lopunny was mesmerized by the way his hard, muscled, lean body gleamed in the light. She felt her heart jump in her chest. He went over to her and picked her up again, vest and all. He placed her by the warm fire before he began walking out of the cave.

"I'm going to see what this snow capped mountain has in the way of food" He went out into the cold wind and soon came back holding a big bundle of strange berries. He sat down next to his Lopunny who was finally able to sit up and move around and everything. She wrapped her furry arms around Harley who was cold as ice. She decided to pull him closer to share her body heat with him. He looked carefully at the berries now that he had some light but the berries were no good, "Stupid snow" He started throwing them away, "Ruin all our damn food and made it colder than your Blizzard attack"

Lopunny giggles rubbing her paw up and down his stomach. He had no choice but to laugh as well at the predicament they were in. He hugged her and felt the warmth of her body. She had this strange feeling as she hugged him, she had never thought about it but she had feelings for him. They had done a few things together back when she had first evolved but that was just them being young and experimental. No, this time it was different… no matter what happened Harley was always there to take care of her and never let her done or hurt her intentionally. This time, this time was different… she felt more than just a want for sex from him… she was craving his love, his emotional love and compassion. She wanted his love because she felt love for him, probably more then he felt for her because he had to share his love with all his Pokémon. That was how it worked with Trainers… That was why it was so personally dangerous to bond a certain way with the Pokémon. _What makes him so different than any other human I've met? _She asked herself. She wasn't feeling brave enough to slide her hand lower down on him.

"I'm sorry your stuck in this mess with me" Harley whispered as her ears wrapped around them both, to produce more heat, "If you were still with Reilly and Jacob you'd at least be warm inside a Pokeball and not stuck doing this"

"It's okay" She said rubbing his back as she spoke to him. Sure it wasn't actual human but Harley understood his Pokémon's languages quite well, "I'd rather be with you then on my own"

Lopunny was actually wishing he wasn't there at the moment because she was feeling herself become wet. She pressed her thighs together hoping he wouldn't notice. She was still rubbing his back and chest, trying to warm him but he was still cold to the touch. Harley was enjoying the feel of her body against his, the warm fur, the sweet smell of cinnamon reminding him of his mother's apple pie. He actually smelt cinnamon in the air.

"Winery… why do you smell like cinnamon?" He asked with a smile.

She hadn't been fully evolved on the inside of her body when they had started their physical relationship. Female Lopunnies when they are wet and their vaginal lips swell their scent mixes with their clean natural body odder and it smells like cinnamon.

"Harley I need to tell you something" She said, deciding to tell him the truth, "I know we've been doing things a lot lately but… Harley I love you"

She could no longer speak as he buried his neck into the fur on her neck, nuzzling like a lover normally would. She liked how gentle he was all the time. She chanced it and took a lick at his neck making him shiver. His body was starting warm up as they were feeling the passion rise to bursting. She put her hand against his chest and pushed him back a little. His eyes snapped wider as she pressed her lips against his. He let his hands move to her hips and start rubbing gently up and down making her whimper into his mouth… This often happened because she was sensitive when she was feeling like the way she was. He looked into her eyes as they pulled away. He loved her too… he was still in shock hearing her be so forward because she was one of the most shy on his team. A warming smile spread across his face as he moved in and kissed her again. This time slowly licking her lips until they parted and he gained access to her mouth until he was stopped by her tongue. They locked into a battle to see whose tongue explored who's first. He finally gave up as she lassoed his tongue and started sucking slowly. He grabbed her and lowered her to his vest once more… she groaned the abbreviation of her species name into0 his mouth as his hand slid down her body, stopping just before her slit and working its way back up. He could her erect nipples just under her fur. He started rubbing and gently tweaking them until they were sensitive as they could be. Her feet shook as he bent and started sucking on her erect nipples; her nipples were sensitive… especially when they were hard. The pleasure given from her licking or nibbling her nipples was like making love to her, it sent waves of sexual electricity through her body. She felt sadness as he pulled away from her and gave her quick fleeting kiss on the lips before kissing down her body, kissing all over her stomach, his free hand rubbing the mound just above her genitals. It was a teasingly pleasurable trick that he had learned. She felt she would explode if he didn't stop but she loved when he was teasing her and wanted more.

"Harley" She said with a gasp as his hand cupped her.

She quickly sat up as he entered her with his middle finger and pressed his lips her sensitive little bulb which had exposed itself from its protective hood. Her delicate hands dug into his hair, balling the red locks up with her fists as she squirmed from his treatment. She could feel herself drawing ever so close to her climax. Harley added another finger which set her off… pulling his hair, screaming, her body jerking rhythmically as she came, pouring everything she had into his open mouth which capped her slit and sucked softly. He loved the sweet taste of her juices as it just kept pouring into his mouth and sometimes spraying his face. She dropped back to his clothes which covered the ground. Harley lay down next to her, rubbing her stomach in slow gentle circles… softer then she had ever seen him, like a gentle beast of the night.

"Did you enjoy that?" Harley asked with a smile as he nuzzled into her neck again, "You're so beautiful Winery"

"I need more" She said through her panting, wanting to feel him inside her, to be filled by the most wonderful lover she had ever known. She had tried other mates in her life but always came back to Harley because he was gentle and cared for her first.

"I'll give you more but just catch your breath for now" Harley smiled kissing her cheek.

She hugged him close to her. He started doing something that sent shivers down her back. He was nibbling at her, she felt him tickling her neck. It was a strange pleasure she could enjoy she was ready for him to make his slow, passioned love to her. He was kissing her and nibbling her neck then slowly moved back up and kissed her softly. She felt the wanting return as she opened her mouth for him. He wanted to make her feel like she was on top of the world. He broke the kiss with a deviant smile that curled his lips. She watched as he unbuttoned and slid his pants down, pulling his boxers down as well. Her legs spread for him almost instantaneously. Harley smiled as he crawled between them, her wish coming true as he now hovered over her body, looking down at her with his intriguing yellow eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat every time she looked into the depths of his heart and found a love unlike any other. His body glided over hers as he kissed her once more. They felt the sensations shoot through their bodies as he slid in with one slow motion, until he was hilted inside her. She gasped at the feeling of her hole almost being stretched to it's limits. Harley's eyes closed half way as he still held the kiss, moving his hips slowly making her moan into his mouth, taking every breath away from her. Winery squealed and squirmed under him as he slowly slid in and out of her. _Great Arceus, if he stays at this speed I'll die when I cum, _She thought to herself as he moved slowly and gently looking into her eyes as this happened, _He's so gentle… I don't ever want this to stop._

"Winery" He said stopping half way in her, "I know we've been doing this for awhile and I know what you said earlier and all, but… are you sure you want this?"

She smiled nodding, but she could see that what if's look in his eyes. Her legs wrapped around him pulling him all the way into her body as she pressed her head into his neck, licking the sweat from his skin and enjoying the musky human male scent he carried whether he was dirty or clean. Her feet locked together resting on his back, loosening her hold on him. He started thrusting into her faster than before. She bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming loud enough to collapse the cave. She couldn't hold it though as she started moaning loudly into his muscled chest. She could feel her nipples burning against his chest as her milk leaked out making it silky smooth between them. _I've never done this before, _She was barely able to think as he pounded into her fast but gently, _I'm leaking milk just for you Harley. _Winery lost her train of thought as the massive waves slammed through her body without mercy. Her muscles tightened around Harley who was trying to hold back his climax but was fighting an already lost battle. Her body jerked as it hit making her juices shoot everywhere as it splashed against Harley's legs. He couldn't hold back as his thrusting became erratic, releasing everything he had into her. He looked up at the caves ceiling as he gave a loud, growling yell. Spent he fell to the ground. Winery barley had the strength to move one of her long ears over him as she pulled his head onto her chest so he had a soft place to rest his head. She smiled seeing that he was asleep… She wrapped her arms around him and moved her other ear over him to keep warmth flowing through his exhausted body as he had used a lot of strength to not only take care of her while she was passed out but also satisfy her physical needs as well as her emotional needs… she didn't need to hear him say it, she knew he loved her as much as he could considering her loved all his Pokémon, but she knew it was genuine love and not the usual love that happened between close friends but actual love that warmed her heart and gave her tingling feeling when he looked at her a certain way. She let much needed sleep wash over her as she waited to see what the next day would bring.

XXX

Harley woke up to a wonderful sensation as he felt himself hard and ready to mate the Pokémon that wanted him the most but he knew what was happening as he saw a brown blur in his still sleep filled eyes. He rubbed the blur away and found Winery lying between his legs, licking him with lust in her eyes. She smiled as he put his arms behind his head and watched her at work. She licked up and down his rigid shaft a few more time before she wrapped her lips around him. He felt the pressure building at the root of his penis before she pulled away squeezing him just above the balls. He felt the pressure leave as she continued working him over. He was going crazy, every time he came close to painting her face she done something that got rid of the urge to release. He groaned as it became a pleasurable pain that he didn't really want but knew why she had done it. When he finally came he would feel more pleasure then imaginable to anyone be it human or Pokémon.

Winery giggled excitedly and looked at him with a smile as she positioned herself over him, "Okay, I've had my fun" She guided his phallus into her sheath which was warm and wet to the touch. She groaned as he throbbed inside of her, "Oh"

He placed his hands on her hips and smiled looking into her eyes with a smile. She started bouncing on him slowly, riding him like a wild Rapidash with a rowdy cowboy on its back. He found a rhythm and started thrusting up at her as she came down on him. He was finally able to release but he had to make her go before him though. He pushed up at her harder trying to make her climax before his flood gates opened. He fucked her hard from the bottom and smiled when she started losing her strength. He rolled putting her on bottom and started pounding into her with a new speed making her moan and yell out for him to keep going as he kept thrusting. He held a smile as his sweat dripped from his chin every other thrust. _Why am I so hot? _He thought with a frown in his head. He felt his flood gates up stream open as he continued thrusting into. It would only be a short amount of time before he came but he would give her the most out of it. His speed increased drastically as he pushed into her harder.

"Oh Harley I'm coming" She yelled as her inner walls convulsed around him. Her juices started spraying out of her with force as they sprayed his legs once again.

He could finally let himself go as she went stiff below him. He hilted in her, his ropes of seed filling her full… eventually to where it was leaking around his shaft. He collapsed as the last of his sperm spurted into her, his own high getting the better of him. He chuckled as they found they were tired once again.

"Remember when we first shared a bed Winery?" He asked propping himself weakly on one elbow, "We went at it all night until we couldn't even talk because we were so weak from using all the strength we had"

"That was the best night of my life… You were always about getting me off before you could get yourself off" She smiled looking at him as he chuckled, "You were so gentle and slow, it was an awesome first experience"

"Well I guess we should go see if we can find something to eat after we regain our energy" He said looking at the mouth of the cave, "Then if we're feeling up to it go find the others even if the snow starts blowing again"

"We can do it Harley" Winery gave him the inspiring words, "We've made it out of worse situations before"

"Yes but we had help remember" Harley smiled, "I had a belt with Pokeballs on it and I had a backpack full of supplies that we could use for all the situations like this"

She knew he was right, they were usually never alone when the team got split up because he had a ball belt on but it wasn't that way this go around because he had just finished getting dressed after taking a small wash in an ice cold stream. Winery let herself out of the ball when he was getting his last boot on and then the Shadow Ball came out of nowhere and launched them away.

Well another story down and now I can work on others.

Hope you liked it.

Later,

ArchAngel


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is another one for you but although I mention the entire team that was with him only a few are in this fic. This one contains group sex, toys, and yaoi (Don't worry there will be regular sex). If you don't like it then you need to just not read it and wait for the next one. Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews and everything so I can't be mad if you reacted that way to my straight stuff… anyway thanks again and I'll just let you enjoy the story. ENJOY.

Pokémon, Humans, and Toys, Oh My (Part 1)

Harley looked around as everyone was resting for the day. They had found the perfect place along the route to relax until the sun rose the next day. A beautiful, natural spring that showed signs of a great number of visits from Dratini, Dragonair, and also Vaporeon, Even though he expected Dragonite the minute he saw both Dratini and Dragonair. He started pulling Pokeballs from his belt and smiled as he let out all his friends that were currently with him. Destiny was always with him and never in a Pokeball… Trixy, Sky (Dragonair), Angel (Espeon), Bubbles (Vaporeon), and Crystal (Liepard). Alex and Jacob were with him… Reilly wasn't able to come because she was needed at home. He loved when he had the perfect time to bond with all his Pokémon. He smiled as they all rushed around him and hugged him hard. Jacob and Alex were preparing lunch as he watched every one's Pokémon. Most of the Water Types were having some fun in the water, enjoying the soaking. Harley looked over at Bubbles who was speaking to Trixy, Angel, and Crystal. He thought nothing of it as Destiny walked up next to him.

"Well… look at everyone" She smiled looking into his bright yellow eyes, the brighter color saying he was happy and relaxed, "You like seeing everyone so happy"

"I do as a matter of f-aaaaah!" He yelled as Trixy, Angel, and Crystal tackled him, all of them going into the water with a loud splash, "Okay, okay… Thank you for keeping me from drowning Sky" He said as the Dragonair wrapped around his body and nuzzled his face, "Can you let me go so I can get back at those three, and change from my wet clothes to my swim clothes"

She wouldn't let him go though as the three tricksters that got him wet climbed out of the water. He smiled and decided to slip his arms through her coils and hug her back. It was something that seemed right as he felt the warmth coming off her even though they were in the cold water. He grabbed his hat and through it to the sand at the small beach that surrounded the small spring. He took a deep breath as she started sinking under the water and she licked his face lovingly. He smiled as they hit the sandy floor. He looked into her eyes and saw a glimmer in them as she loosened her coils so he could dig into the lower pocket on his right leg. He always kept his re-breather on him in case of situations where he would end up spontaneously in the water with a need to breath. He soon had it in his mouth and was mumbling say8ing what he could with it in his mouth, telling her that she was a sweet Pokémon, and she was one of the sweetest Pokémon he had on his entire team. Sky tightened around him again as they lay on the sandy spring floor looking up at the surface as the others were going about their business. He smiled when Bubbles curled on his chest, it was sudden and he didn't notice her until she touched him. He closed his eyes waiting for something to pull them up into the real world… but he would enjoy their time together under the water.

XXX

Harley was close to finishing lunch as he watched the activities going on around him, "I love this place… it's so calm and relaxing"

"I know why" Alex said looking around, "It's because we're one of the few to actually find this place"

"I don't think that's it" Jacob smiled as he removed his jacket before spooning some more of the soup he made into his bowl, "I think it's the local Pokémon taking really good care of this place"

"Whatever the case, I like this place" Harley said as he started to clean up his mess from the excellent lunch he ate, "Whose turn is it for clean up?"

"You did it yesterday so it's mine" Alex said with a frown, "Why did we ever make that rule?"

"I believe so we all carried our own weight since we travel together" Jacob said looking at his big sister, "It kind of sucks that Reilly had to go home, I miss the awesome cooking"

"So do I" Alex looked over to Harley with closed eyes, "How 'bout…" She opened her eyes… he wasn't sitting at his usual spot at the table. She looked around and found him walking into the trees, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a look around a bit" He waved behind him as he continued, "I'll be back in a bit"

Her cat hearing (The fact that she is a cat) picked up Harley's words. Crystal took off to tag along with him. His clothes were still a little wet from the cuddle session he had with Sky and Bubbles under water. He smiled and reached to pet her softly as they walked through the trees. He looked back to see he had already traveled out of camp range.

"So how are you feeling today Crystal?" He asked with a smile.

"Okay… sorry if that tackle earlier hurt you in any way" She looked at him, "Why'd you stay in so long?"

"Sky wrapped around me and took me to the bottom of the spring so we could cuddle for a bit" He answered.

"I don't blame her… you're fun to just lay around with" Crystal smiled at him, "So why are you really out here Harley, I mean do you really think you might find something by checking around a bit?"

"No, I came out hoping someone would hear me and follow me out here" He said looking at her and giving a wink as he stopped and sat on the ground, "Though you were the one that happened to come with"

"So this was a trap all along" She said looking at him, "You were planning on rapping me weren't you sir" She said taking a defensive pose with a wide smile as she watched him with a smile, "I'd like to see you try"

"Oh I will succeed and you know it is so" Harley said trying to stay in character instead of just jumping her, "Because I have one thing you don't"

"And what's that" She said disappearing in the trees around them with a pout, "other then the fact that I can disappear much easier then you can"

"Simple" He said watching around him, "I have control over my body… especially when my sex drive tries to take control"

"I'm in control" She said jumping past him before disappearing again, "If I wasn't you wouldn't need to rape me"

"Who said I was going to rape you?" Harley smiled ready for her next pass, "I have no such intentions ma'am"

"Is that s…" She jumped right into his arms, "I forgot you could do that"

"Oh so you finally remember me do you" Harley said falling to his knees with her on the ground, "It looks as though we both win"

"It seems that way doesn't it?" Crystal said as she pushed away from him, "Oh this is crappy, you need the costumes Harley… I can't do it staring at that angel face of yours"

"Oh why do you always say that?" He said hugging her to him, "Man… I love your fur and your eyes"

He wasn't lying. She had beautiful, shining red eyes that often caught his attention more then her soft silky fur did. It had been five months since him and Crystal ever had the chance to go at it again… mainly because she had went back home to see help his sister train to be a trainer like he did… now he was the champion of the Kikkio region he just sort of traveled around trying to pass the time and trying to get stronger to move to the next region. He sent Crystal home though because Ivory didn't want to leave the house without getting used to battling before that way she knew what to do when she got into the battling mood. He looked around and saw that they really were alone.

"Harley if you're gonna hug me, can you please take off your wet clothes?" She looked up at him, "They're making my fur wet"

"I was thinking about doing more then hugging you" He smiled with a pur coming from somewhere in his throat, "Since it's been so long, it's been nearly five months now"

"I know" She said licking his chin as she wiggled in his arms, "I know you like them wet but this is sort of ridiculous"

"I think it's sort of cute" He smiled as she turned and showed that her fur was matted against her stomach. He smiled and kissed her before letting her free of his grasp so he could remove his clothes, "Don't worry I'm taking them off"

"Thank you" She smiled as she saw his toned abs and his tan skin. He had a scar on his chest… a hole seemed to have once been there. He had never told her what had happened for him get the wound that caused the injury so long ago. He smiled and looked at where her eyes wondered to. He ran his hand over the old scar and looked at her with a smile and saw that she looked away when he looked back to her, "What happened?"

"You'd have to ask Destiny or Luvana because my memory is a little to faded to remember" He smiled looking at her and seeing that she was sort of squirming where she sat, "You seem a little over eager or very impatient"

"We've never really started like this before" She said looking at him. She was sort of kinky and liked when they did the cosplay or the role playing games that they often found themselves enjoying together, "It's a little nerve racking seeing you undress in front of me… I just want to start right now if you were naked already"

"Well then maybe I should slow down my actions a little" He said slowly sitting to remove his boots and watched as she bit her lip with her sharp feline teeth, "You look like you're about to blow up Crystal"

"I… I" She ran forward and tackled him to his back, lying on his chest with her tongue eagerly licking his skin.

"How did I know that would work" He smiled looking into her eyes as she suddenly became flustered and looked away. He rolled and looked down at her as she refused to give him the pleasure of looking into her eyes, "The longer you reject me the worse this will get"

_Damn it… why does he constantly do this to me. One minute he's all sweet and teasing and when I get back at him he's able to resist and just keep going all the way through with what he was. Why can't I figure out how to do this? I hate how he has came to resist my charm, How did you learn to do it Harley?_

"What's wrong?" He asked looking into her eyes with a smile of his own as he watched her cute little thinking face, "Why are you picking a time like this to think about how I'm able to do it?"

"How'd you know that I was thinking about that right at this exact moment?"

He smiled as the grass moved behind her with a sudden grace to the way it was being moved, "That would be my fault, Crystal" Destiny looked at her with a smile before she sat down next to Harley, "I came to join the fun"

"You're really going to enjoy this, I promise you that"

Harley smiled as he pressed his head into the fur on her chest and looked at Destiny who nodded reading his mind as well as any other.

XXX

He smiled falling on his back as both Destiny and Crystal turned on him… using him now as pay back for what he had done. He smiled as they both chose a side and started licking at his dick until he was starting grunt with the shockwaves that went through his body. They smiled upon seeing his reaction to his reward for pleasuring them. They stopped suddenly and watched him as he whimpered like a little kid who had his candy took from him. He soon stopped though as they got into a new position… Destiny pulled her skirt back and held his hard shaft up as she slowly impaled herself on him, Crystal straddling his head with a sinister smile as she pressed her furry nether lips against his mouth. He licked slowly… pressing his tongue between her wet folds, his hands moving up and down her soft body. Destiny now bounced up and down on him with a look of lust as she was filled with his girth. She loved the way his rock hard 8 inches filled her to limits her finger never could and there were times that she had to use her own finger for Harley was the only male anything that she would allow to mate with her, and he wasn't always around. He was gentle and playful and gave pleasure while he took it… and what made it even better is he took pleasure in giving pleasure to his mate or mates. Crystal just liked how he was alright with trying everything at least once and finding that she had a role play fetish was just how they had the most fun in their lives. Destiny just liked having some slow love filled sex like most females that had feelings did. That's what they were doing now as Harley licked at Crystal with a slowness that made him like a god in her eyes because he was constantly poking and licking slowly and numerously at her most sensitive parts. Destiny knew that this was just some fun for Crystal and Harley and she knew that her and the boy would have some real loving on their own later on… if it wasn't when bed time came around then it would be tomorrow, either way it would happen like it often did because she was always with him. Thinking of the times they had already had made her want him even more right at that exact moment though. Destiny started riding him faster and harder, stopping to grind against him every now and then. Harley smiled as Crystal twitched above him with a smile and started licking at the clit he so bastardly ignored for such an opportunity as this. His lips closed around it and his teeth gently bit down as his mouth started sucking on it.

Destiny was feeling the same as Crystal was as her cunnie started pulsing with impending explosion that was rising from within. Harley started pushing up at her as he brought Crystal closer and closer but not willing to let her dive over the edge until he knew that she would likely pass out when he finally did let it happen. Harley knew all to well that he wouldn't let her cum until he and Destiny were there and that was quickly approaching as the flood gates up stream opened, preparing him for his release. Destiny almost screamed as he humped up at her harder and harder until he sucked hard on Crystal's clit and Destiny's cunnie gripped him to the point of pinching his cock off… or it at least felt like it. Their orgasms rocked them to no end, taking their breath from them with no mercy as he continued his small assault… doing what he could while on his back. The pending explosion grew to where he couldn't control himself anymore… grabbing Destiny with one hand while he shoved the thumb on his free hand in Crystal's backdoor. He rocked Destiny as his seed erupted into her as her orgasm ripped through her, her cunnie gripping him and pulling out more then he thought he would ever have. He was half way through his dive into sexual bliss when he noticed the sweet love juice splashing against his face… Crystal was in the midst of her climax until she dropped, her furry nether lips pressing against his face as Destiny, too, fell against him, wrapping her arms around him and gasping… all of them praying to Arceus to give them the air they so desperately wanted from their exertion. Harley suddenly started laughing as he thought about how it all just suddenly happened… A threesome with two Pokémon that had never shared him before in their lives with him, it was usually Winery (Lopunny) or Luna (Absol) who was currently with his dad getting him to like Pokémon by showing him how helpful and loveable they could be and that they really did try their damndest to do right by their trainers and the people their trainers cared for and everything. But there they were, the least likely of his friends, and they were panting and everything that came with the basking in the afterglow of sex and orgasm.

XXX

Harley looked at his Pokémon as they all found places to sleep on their own for the night. It was a peaceful place and he was willing to let them sleep where ever they felt like it… even letting Trixy dig a small cave she could curl up in to sleep, which she did do only she built it three feet away from his tent. Night was closing fast and they were losing sunlight faster than Harley thought possible. Dinner was always done before they actually came up with sleeping arrangements… and Harley was doing the same tonight as they all finished work with full bellies of food. He looked back to what he was doing and finished hammering his last tent stake in the ground before throwing his sleeping bag in the tent and walking to the water's edge where Destiny stood looking around with a sigh.

"What's wrong Destiny?" He asked slowly wrapping his arms around her while his chin rested on her shoulder, "You seem a little away from yourself"

"I'm just tired Harley" He smiled looking away from him as she gazed back to the water, "I've been feeling tired all day… I think we should go home after this and stay for a couple of weeks"

"Anything you want" Harley said with a peck to her cheek, "As long as we have fun and stay together, along with the others of course"

"Of course" Destiny smiled looking at the black capped boy that still smelled of their fun time in the forest, "I think you should take a bath though… you still smell like sex"

"I'm sorry" Harley said pulling off his red button-up, "How about a dip in the springs, want to join me?"

"I would be happy to" Destiny smiled looking around before she folded the dress behind her. Harley was always wondering where it went when she unfolded the skin that made her dress, "Why do you always stare at my back when this happens?"

"Cause I'm trying to figure out where they go when you pull them away" Harley said looking at her back and touching her silky smooth back, "Can you please tell me?"

"It's just a Gardevoir thing" She smiled as she walked into the water. She stopped shoulder deep and looked at him, "You coming or not?"

Harley finished undressing and tossed his hat to the ground and walked in until he was beside her. He looked to the tents and saw that the small electric lamps inside the blue and pink ones were out indicating that Alex and Jacob were asleep or at least trying to. He smiled as he sunk under the water and came back up with Destiny on his shoulders. He started walking into deeper water. She giggled as he walked until she was up to her shoulders again. The smile she sported vanished as Harley dropped her and she sunk into the water before floating back to the top, spitting and sputtering as she engulfed air. Harley came back to the surface and looked at her but turned his head as she splashed him for what he had did. He smiled and floated on his back and heard her small splashes as she swam to him and laid her head on his chest as she floated in the water with him.

"This place is too peaceful for us to be here without being driven away… but I want to enjoy what I can for the time being" He smiled and looked her in the eyes and she nodded as he closed his eyes. He smiled and chuckled before ending his thought process with, "Hopefully we'll at least get some good sleep before any Feral Pokémon try to drive us off"

"Well then… we should do something that will make us tired as ever" Destiny smiled as she put her hand on his bare chest. She smiled as she kissed him deeply, her tongue swirling in his mouth when she gained access, she pulled away with a smile as she cut it short making that cute disappointed face that Harley made, "What do you think lover?"

"I think we should wait for a couple more minutes to see if Alex and Jacob are really asleep" Harley answered seeing her disappointed look and thinking he got payback, "Don't worry they fall asleep particularly fast if you were wondering"

Destiny nodded and went to back to kissing with him. The kiss lasting longer than 3 minutes, their tongues battling hard for the right to enter and explore the other's mouth… but it was a draw as both their lungs started burning with the need for air. Destiny gasped as she came away and smiled as she saw the satisfied look that was now plastered on Harley's face. Something caught his attention though as the water moving differently was felt all the way from the other side of the spring. Harley slightly patted Destiny's shoulders and she backed away from him… he dived under the water and started swimming closer to the other side but soon found himself stopped as he saw the sight. Dratini, Dragonair, and Vaporeon, all dancing around each other under the water he pushed his feet out and started floating to the top. He waved over Destiny who swam closer to him then put her own head under the water than came up with a sigh.

"It's beautiful" She said looking at Harley as he looked around.

"Harley" Bubbles suddenly appeared beside him, "The others are wondering if you want to join us?"

"What are ya'll doing down there anyway?" Harley said not even noticing that his Mom's southern accent slipped out, "I mean it's beautiful"

"You'll have to come find out" She smiled diving back under the water.

He looked to the water's edge and saw that Sky was fixing to dive in the water, "Sky wait" He said and took off swimming to her, "What's going on down there?" He nodded towards the water.

"Oh, they're fixing to have a big orgy" Sky blushed looking at the water, "I was going to join them"

"I was asked to join them" Harley said looking over then smiled as he got an idea, "Sky before you join… can you go to my tent and get some of the toys?"

"Yes" She said looking at him with a smile, "Do you want that little pouch that you keep them in as well?"

"Would you please Sky" Harley smiled before swimming back to Destiny, "Okay… This will be fun"

"What are you fixing to do?" Destiny asked knowing not to read his mind unless it as during the battle.

"They're fixing to have an orgy down there and I want to be a part of it" Harley started swimming to his pants to get his re-breather once again, "Do you want to be a part of it Destiny?"

"No… I think I'm gonna go to bed" She said as she swam to the sandy edge with him, "Good night Harley… have fun"

She climbed out of the water as they reached the spring edge. Sky came out and dropped the small bag of toys and smiled as she slithered into the water. She smiled as he walked up to grab the bag than started digging in his pants for his re-breather.

"You don't need that thing Harley" Sky smiled as he looked at her, "Trust me… now grab on so we can get over there before they start"

Harley jumped into the water and slung the bag over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms wrapped around her body and they were off. Sky was excited although she was one of his least active mates. While most were two or three times a week, excluding Destiny, was almost every night… but Sky was once or twice a month or two. He would take advantage of her hunger in this situation because of how she was when she was in the mood… she was so shy and so cute. He smiled when they got in the middle of the action… heads appearing from under the water. He tried to keep Sky at his side but she was eager to join a group of waiting male Vaporeon. He was soon picked by another female Dragonair and a male Dratini. Harley smiled as they both wrapped their coils around him but keeping his head above the water so he could breathe. The Dragonair didn't waste any time with foreplay and went straight to inserting his already hard, decent 8 inches into her warm, tight cunnie. The Dratini pressed his small 4 incher softly against Harley's lips. This wasn't the first time Harley had sex with a male or gave one a blow job… he even had a few males for his bi tendencies. Harley happily opened his mouth as his hand dipped into the bag of toys and fished out the lipstick vibrator. He twisted it on as he sucked the Dratini off… the vibrator soon finding its way into the male's tight, puckered tail hole. The female Dragonair coiled and un-coiled around him, her tight cunnie sliding back and forth around his shaft. It was different from what he was used to but he was enjoying it. He started twisting and pumping the vibrator in and out of the male Dratini's ass, his suction increasing as did the speed of his hand. Harley heard him moan and smiled as he pulled the vibrator from his ass and replaced it with his fingers as his tongue swirled around the head of the stiff rod he so hungerly went down on. He felt like a kid in a candy shop, buying the biggest lollipop he could find although the lollipop he was working on wasn't as sweet or as big… but still enjoyable.

"Just a little bit longer" Dratini said with a gasp.

Harley added another finger and pistoned within the male's anus, the rings of rectal muscle squeezing his finger as the Dratini grew closer and closer to his orgasm. The Dragonair beneath started twitching as she worked herself to her first orgasm as she squeezed Harley tight, the rippling muscles of her body traveling through her and putting a tighter squeeze on Harley's phallus. Harley moaned onto the shaft in his mouth… the small vibrations pushing the Dratini over the edge. Harley pulled back until it was only tip in his mouth, catching and swallowing everything that landed on his tongue. The swirled, cone like prick pulled from his mouth as Dratini drifted away to rest before finding a different partner. Harley savored the taste on his tongue… it was a sour yet sweet taste, almost like a Citrus Berry but a bit stronger. Knowing his love of sour… of course he swallowed it after sloshing it around in his mouth for a few seconds. He acquired a smile that nobody saw as the Dragonair kissed him deeply. Her long tongue forcing its way into his mouth and lassoing his tongue.

"Mmmmmm…" Harley voiced his groan into the Dragonair's mouth with a shiver running up his back. The Dragonair was moving faster and faster until she didn't have the strength to increase her speed. Harley broke the kiss to breathe, "Oh damn"

"What's you name human?" Dragonair asked looking deep into Harley's yellow eyes.

"It's…" He paused to gasp as the waves pleasure ran through his body as she was purposely contracting her inner muscles, "Harley"

She smiled and started moving faster against him, trying to catch up so she could cum with him. The end of her tail wrapped around his leg and he could also feel the floodgates open up stream. He started moving with her… pushing into her convulsing cunnie until she almost screamed into his ear. He could feel the force of her juices gushing out into the water. He couldn't hold out against her trembling vagina any longer as his seed blasted from him in large quantities. His seed blasting in long sticky white streams like never before in his life. The Dragonair calmed looking into his eyes as she held him tight to her… catching her breath as was Harley, waiting for her heart beat to regulate.

"I must go find a new partner for now" Dragonair said letting him free and swimming say slowly, "I hope we can do this before you leave this area"

Harley waved as she swam into the carnage, lot's of blue bodies cuddle close in the throes of passion and everything. He let himself float on his back as he was waiting for his breath to return. He didn't have time as he felt too soft, wet tongues on his semi-erect shaft. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to find two Vaporeon licking at him… he knew one to be Bubbles, identified by the small red heart stamped on her cheek. He smiled and let them have their fun whiloe he continued trying to catch his breath.

Bubbles giggled and looked at him, "Do you want me to go get those pills you sometimes use?"

"No" Harley said with a grin, "I don't think I'll need them for a while"

"Okay" Bubbles smiled climbing onto him "Oh this is a friend I recently made… she really likes it up the butt"

"That sounds fun" Harley said with a smile, "Can we go to the sandy edge… just for a bit"

"Um, sure" Bubbles looked at him with a smile, "Why, Harley?"

"I just need to get on solid ground for a few" Harley smiled. It wasn't always his thing to float in the water and breed at the same time, "It's hard to float and fuck at the same time"


End file.
